Stowable and deployable antenna arrays are known and have several uses.
By way of non-limiting general background the following publications disclose various antenna configurations at least some of which relate to stowable and deployable antenna arrays:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,372,423; U.S. Pat. No. 7,265,719; U.S. Pat. No. 7,211,722; U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,578; U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,679; U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,030; U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,408; U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,259; U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,221; U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,808; U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,857; U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,900; EP 194749; EP 833,404; WO 2008/007143; WO 2006/130993; WO 2004/015809; GB 2,444,802; “The Development of Inflatable Array Antennas” (Huang et al, American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics, 2002); “Performance Evaluation of a Membrane Waveguide Array Antenna” (Fralick et al; IEEE, 2003); “Tape Spring Large Deployable Antenna” (Soykasap et al, American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics Paper 2006-1601, 2006); “Integration of a 4×8 Antenna Array with a Reconfigurable 2-bit Phase Shifter using RF MEMS Switches on Multilayer Organic Substrates” (Chung et al, IEEE, 2007); “Design of a Deployable Antenna Actuated by Shape Memory Alloy Hinge” (Lan et al, Trans Tech Publications, 2007); “Deployable Antenna Kinematics using Tensegrity Structure Design” (B F Knight, Thesis, University of Florida, 2000).